


The Originals: Heretic Sirelines

by 4Roman



Series: Acient Sirelines [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 4x12 - Freeform, Bisexual Kol Mikaelson, Esther fault, F/M, Fluffy, Heretic, Hybrids, Kol Mikaelson Lives, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Family, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Witch/Vampire hybrids, after 4x12, but probably not, descendant of amara, descendant of silas, doppelgangers, focused on it, lost of memory, maybe a little smut, the originals didn't even started
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Roman/pseuds/4Roman
Summary: “You don’t even remember me, do you, Koliah? Ok, I will give a little refresh to your memory: A thousand years ago, you ran away to a coven of witches in the north, begging to them give your magic back somehow. They didn’t could find a way, so, as usual of Kol Mikaelson, you tried to kill them all, but you couldn’t, because the biggest dumb right here” he pointed to himself “Did a pretty dangerous spell, that saved them from you but killed me in the process and when I died with vampire blood in my system, your blood, I came back as the first ever turned vampire...”“That’s...that’s impossible, you can’t be a vampire and--” Kol started, but then with a look, a excruciating pain spread to the Original brain, making he fall from the bench to the floor agonizing. When the pain decreased, he saw him stand up, with a wallet on hand putting a tip to the barman.“Do magic? Hear me, love, I was a abomination just like you” When Kol tried to get up, a new pain was inflicted in his head, making him scream. “I’m the oldest sired vampire, the first who was turned. I am the Original Heretic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> The fic will be right after the first death of Kol in the fourth season of TVD. A lot of things even started, like The Originals  
> I warn you guys, that any grammatical error, sorry. English isn't my first language, is brazilian portuguese, but i (kinda) graduated in the english school  
> The fic will be AU!, and have two OC, a OMC and a OFC  
> The focus will be more on the Mikaelson family and the OC's relationship.  
> This is my first time on Archive of Our Own, i was only on brazilian plataforms of fanfic

A shock wave made Kol wake up abruptly breathing heavily. He haven’t even awaken properly when a pair of arms wrap tight his sore body. Everything was confusing, voices, sounds, touches, he didn’t even remember where he was or what he was doing there.

“We thank you, Ivan Hanson, your act will not be forgotten.”, formal, tough, slightly irritating, that was Elijah voice. His brother. What was he doing there anyway? When his eyes where fully open, still very confuse.

He was on a kitchen counter, in a messy one kitchen by the way, the arms that were trapping him in a bear hug were from Elijah, who was very emotional God know why. He saw another brother, Niklaus, in a close living room, trying to get here, but by some reason, he couldn’t, each time he tried, he was repelled by some kind of force field.

“Can you please release me, bloody hell!”, yelled the hybrid, was then Kol noticed that has a third person in the place.

Whoever he was, he was covered in blood that was leaking from his eyes, nose and ears messing all his clothes. Maybe that was the unknown Ivan Hanson. He glared Kol with a not so nice face, using his forearm to clean some part of all that blood. And then was right there when Kol remember how starving he was. Black veins show up in his face, and before he could speed up and jump on all that blood, his brother arm stopped him, what wasn’t too hard because Kol current weakness. But he still fight, trying to feed himself, but a cut pulse find his mouth and Kol drain the blood on it.

While drinking from Elijah pulse, his eyes find the Ivan guy walking to the living room where Klaus was, putting a hand on the limits of the invisible barrier, a few seconds left, the spell was broken, then Niklaus was freed to speed to his little brother and hug him, messing with his food whit the arms squashing him like a toy.

“You’re a idiot”, so, he’s like, hugs him then after scold him? Kol wasn’t understanding, but then the vampire blood made effect, and after help his body to heal, helped with the memory confusion.

He was stabbed.

By the Gilbert boy with the white oak stake right in his heart. He got on fire, a painful and excruciating fire, then he fell. His heart stopped, then he found the death.

“I...I died” Kol says looking in his brothers eyes with pain, and their look back answers that’s right. “He used the white oak stake to kill me, and it worked, I was dead.”

“They will pay for this audacious act! They want war, they will have it, and will suffer!”, Klaus said with pure anger in his eyes.

“How did you bring me back?”

“Thanks to him” Klaus says not very happy, pointing to the Hanson, who was setting his things up in a bag. A witch, Kol deduced, and a very powerful one to have this ability. Kol narrowed his eyes while stare the mysterious witch acting naturally while the three Originals was looking at him.

“The others will notice that you’re alive when the Hunter’s Mark don’t grow, and they will come searching for answers, until then, I suggest that you forget my face and my name, and don’t come after me.” he says then throw the bag up his shoulder. “I will take this as insurance policy” he shows the white oak stake with a little burn in the tip, the same stake that killed me before. “I would say that was a pleasure, but I didn’t for me, so...bye”

Then he just walks by the door without any more explanation.

“Who was him?” Kol asks to his brothers.

“We don’t know exactly, but I think we just have to thank that he appeared” Elijah said, so he looked to Kol “And is better if we keep a eye on him, but in distance”

“Or we could just kill him already” claimed Niklaus in high tone “No witch would resurrect a Original just by courtesy, without wanting anything in return”

“Maybe not” Kol warned in high tone “We both know, if a witch dies, all the casted spells will fade. Including the one who brought me back”

“By now, is better if we just keep calm and wait for tomorrow” Elijah said, getting the control of the situation. “They will regret what they have done, but let’s keep them scared. Like Ivan have said, when they notice that’s the Mark didn’t grow, they will know that we are coming for them”

“Wait, from where did you come Elijah?” Kol asked, while he gets up from that counter, still half dizzy.

“Our little friend text me one hour ago, what’s a little strange because I just bought this phone” Elijah explained showing his new phone “He said that you would be in trouble, and when I arrived, I found you dead, Niklaus locked away, and the witch on the kitchen”

“How long I was dead?” Kol asked, he looked at his brothers and all them were thinking at the same thing. “Oh, bloody hell! My sireline”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol ignores his brother advices and go after the little witch

Kol would his brothers advices and find the mysterious boy in the Grill, what a surprise, look like is the only restaurant in all this shitty town. But that should be closed at this time, the street were empty, the stores were closed, and beside the light poles, the only lights on the street were the weak one that escape from Grill windows. Getting in the place, his doubts of that the place was closed were answered, the only living soul there’s was from the boy, sitting on a bench in front of the bar lonely, accompanied only by a tequila bottle and many shot cups.

“What do you want? I am already regretting of saving you, so don’t make me change my mind”, Ivan said with a groggy voice, he was drunk or getting really close to. Kol speeded-up to get beside the boy, sitting on another bench, facing him. “You don’t know what “don’t come after me” means? And this is a private party, so you’re not invited, is just me, and sir Tequila, so fuck off”

“For a little boy talking to a almighty immortal you don’t see to be scared enough”, Kol even tried to get the bottle to drink to, but it just slid close to the other, courtesy of his magic. “And don’t see to have enough age do drink like that”

“I’m a little older than you think”, he laughed as he has told the best joke ever, probably effect of the drink. “So, what bring you to my personal party of one man?”

“I want to know how did you bring me back? No offense but you don’t seems to be a very powerful witch to me, and don’t look very happy of having done that also”

“Come on, man. I know what you really want to know” he done one more shot becoming even more dizzy. “You want to know that if you kill me now, that would reverse the spell” he look at the Original face already knowing the answer. “The answer is, I don’t know, maybe yes, maybe no, but before you even try to kill me, let me finish this bottle”

Kol stared at the other, he didn’t know how a witch was so powerful to the point of revive him, he was sure that the ancestor spirits would be more than happy if all his brothers fall dead on the ground, the whole nature balance was like that, and neither knew why the boy has done this, he didn’t even know him, and he don’t look very happy of having done that. He just wanted to snap that witch neck, drink his blood, or anything to see him dead, but he didn’t know how that could affect himself, and he didn’t wanted to discover when dead in the Other Side.

“I asked to your brothers for a little much of blood, and channeled it, no big deal”

“Talking about blood--” Kol got interrupted again.

“Your sireline is fine, don’t worry about it”

When Kol blinked, the boy was drinking direct from the bottle, and finishing extremely fast, he put the bottle almost on the end on the balcony again, Kol wouldn’t like to be this guy kidneys.

“My brothers told me your name is Ivan Hanson, is that right?”

“Who wants to know? Oh, yeah, it’s you, the great Koliah Mikaelson talking to me.”

Kol eyebrow trembled. Make centuries than someone call him that, even his brothers know that was dangerous call him that, and that he didn’t like that name, because was the name his father used to call him when angry right before to spanking him for some bullshit. His hand find the boy neck, who just laughed with fun from the Original anger.

“Go on, snap it, I know you want to.” the boy said totally fearless, just having fun with that. “But then you will have to deal with the curse.”

“You are not even a hunter, what curse is you talking about?”, Kol pressed more Ivan’s neck, trying to get a real answer.

“Oh, is a very special one, even worst then the hunter’s curse, but you will have to kill me to discover. Good luck to the next three hundred years.” he just closed the eyes and waited with a smile.

That can’t be true, even the hunter’s curse least just a few decades, thought Kol, he was bluffing for sure, but with that smile...what if was true? He has just bringed him back from the dead, a extremely advanced dark magic. “What if” was the definition, until he freed the drunk neck.

“Oh, did the time softened you? Come on, Kol, kill me.” The boy continue taunting the other. “I already done what I had to do, kill me! I don’t want pass the rest of my life bounded to yours. Just do it!”

“What do you mean with your life bounded to mine? And how do you know so much about me?” the Mikaelson said, making the smile vanish from the Hanson face.

“You don’t even remember me, do you, Koliah?”, said Ivan putting the tequila shot down in the table, looking like a puppy who fall from the moving. Kol was static, did he knew this guy? He really can’t remember, and having more then 1000 years old, who could blame him? Even computers would explode with the amount of information that he had, wasn’t his fault if he forgot one thing or two. “Ok, I will give a little refresh to your memory”

Ivan got his posture in the seat, and give the last shot that was on the table, and looked deeply inside of the Original eyes.

“A thousand years ago, a few months after Esther turned you and you brothers in vampires, you couldn’t take it anymore, so you ran away to a coven of witches in the south, begging to them give your magic back somehow. As you was no longer a witch, you had lost all your connection with the nature, so they didn’t could find a way”, he keep saying with a bitter smirk. “So, as usual of Kol Mikaelson, you tried to kill them all, but you couldn’t, because the biggest dumb right here” he pointed to himself “Did a pretty dangerous spell, that saved them from you but killed me in the process”

“So, what are you? A angry spirt? A ghost searching for revenge?” Kol still didn’t remember any of this things, but in a thousand years of killing of people, vampires and witches who failed on help him with his condition, he lost the count “So why did you saved me? Wouldn’t be easier if you just wait to me get to the Other Side to torture me with the help of all those witches?”

“You still don’t remember, you asshole” Hanson rolled the eyes with debauchery “Ok, last hint: My real name, is Ingvarr Hakson, and when I died with vampire blood in my system, your blood, I came back as the first ever turned vampire, or better...”

“That’s...that’s impossible, you can’t be a vampire” Kol started, but then with a look, a excruciating pain spread to the Original brain, making he fall from the bench to the floor agonizing. When the pain decreased, he saw Ivan stand up, with a wallet on hand putting a tip to the barman, that would have a great surprise when open the bar in the morning and see that was invaded.

“You can’t be a vampire and--” Kol started again, but the other interrupt, looking at the fallen Original, he said.

“Do magic? Hear me, love, I was a abomination just like you, almost worst as you to the eyes of my coven, born without the ability to produce my own magic, excluded by my coven, they called me a siphoner and had a pretty hate to all that mention me, and even then, I sacrificed my own life casting a spell with magic that I didn’t even had for those pigs” he throw his bag in his shoulders, and when Kol tried to get up, a new pain was inflicted in his head, making him scream. “I’m the oldest sired vampire, the first who was turned. I am the Original Heretic”

Kol stared the other with the pain in the head still being inflicted, thinking and how that was even possible, he searched for decades, centuries, and never heard about a witch that could be a vampire.

“Now, if you excuse me, I have to see a person, and make sure that she is ok, so...” he crouched beside the fallen Original with the hand lifted. “Let’s see if you like your own poison” his hand made a spin, then the sound of Kol’s neck breaking was quick before him passes out.


	3. Chapter 3

”Can you repeat?”

“How many times I will have to say, Elijah? He’s a witch. He’s a vampire. He’s a pain in my ass” Kol grumbled sitting on the couch in the living room.

“That’s not possible.” Elijah spoken the same sentence for the fourth time. “How did he even enter the Gilbert’s house without being invited, we are dealing with things that we don’t know”

“Let’s try ripping his head off, and see if works” Kol grumbled “I will kill him, no one snaps my neck and lives”

“You heard him, if you kill him, the spell maybe fade, and you will be a dead corpse again.” Said Klaus drinking more from a glass of bourbon. “That’s ridiculous, you pass from a immortal being to one linked to a little brat life”

“I warned you, I warned you both to watch from a secure distance” Complied Elijah, pointing to Kol with impatience “And you are the most irresponsible for don’t recognize your first sired”

“How I would even know about that? In my mind, the first one was that ones from when we’re back to the Old World in 1002, what was their names?”

“See, you can’t even remember” Say Elijah

“He has a point, Elijah” says Niklaus, making both Elijah and Kol surprised. “We only discover that we could turn vampires on that time, after Lucien, and according with this story, the brat was turned years before”

“How he even had your blood in his system, anyway?”

“If I tattooed “I don’t remember” in my forehead would be easier to you guys understand?” Kol yelled “One thousand years ago mom did not allow us to go out from the village until, you know, Niklaus ripped her heart off and we started to run away from dad” he answer getting some bad looks. “What? Is the truth”

“If I remember well, you got out for a few weeks that time” Elijah says. "A retirement to a adventure with Mikael, to discipline you like a real viking man”

“Usually that was a “I will spank you until you learn” code.” Told Niklaus, and he was right, both Kol and Klaus was on many of them. “Was the longest one ever, you only came back a month after”

“What do you mean with I only?” asked Kol. “Why I can’t remember any of this thing”

“Mikael came back weeks before you, Esther had to go after you” Elijah said, then stopped for a second. He was contemplative until he looked at us with a light. “That snake...”

“What?” Kol asked, when he look to Nik he was with the same illuminate face. “What are you thinking”

“Esther.” Klaus said, looking to Kol. “She made you forgot”

“Wait, what?” Questioned the younger. “How she could have done that, Originals are immune to compulsion”

“Spells are not compulsion” Affirmed Elijah, getting close to a conclusion “A memory spell, the same that she had mention once as comparation when we were trying to learn how to compel”

“Why would she even do that? Why should she waste her time erasing some memory?”

“I don’t know” Niklaus get up from his place and walk to get more bourbon “Let’s see if she can answer”

“I will pick the first flight and leave this town sooner I can” Ivan was talking on the phone in some hotel room, putting his clothes in some suitcase. “I know, I was busy...” the female voice in the other side keep talking, making Ivan laugh a little “Ok, I surrender, I was hungover” he tells while fitting everything there. “I swear, I will get back soon enough that you won’t even notice that i was gone” says the boy smiling on the phone while close the suitcase. “Love you, bye”

With everything packaged, the boy walked to the door while putting his phone on his pocket, he looked at the clock, marking 10 a.m., least than twelve hours ago he was resuscitating the father of his sireline, and least than nine he was getting drunk instead of running away from Mystic Falls faster than he could. He regret that, was a dumb choice, but after that day, he needed a drink.

One thousand years away from the Original Vampires and their problems to get involved now. They didn’t even know about his existence, and now...

“Hello, mate” Koliah voice reverberated when Ivan open the door to go face to face to the Original.

They were knocking his door.

Ivan even had time to slam the door, just to speed up right to the window behind him, and then was a rain of glass until he find the ground of the parking lot, but that didn’t stopped him, he still run with vampire-speed to the woods, but before he could hide himself in the first tree, a hand grabbed his neck, taking away his air with the impact.

“This wasn’t very polite, you didn’t even invite us to a drink?” That was a Original voice, but wasn’t Kol. The Hanson turned his head over to see Klaus staring at him, with his yellow hybrid eyes glaring him with a smirk. Then the only thing he felt was the pain of a bite in his neck.

Ivan screamed with the hybrid teeth getting under his skin, and pumping werewolf venom in his veins. He fell down to the ground when his neck was freed from the tight, then he looked up to see the three vampire brothers looking at him.

“Apparently saving your ass isn’t enough to leave me alone”, Ivan complained, pressing his bleeding neck.

“Look, Ingvarr, Ivan, Hakson, Hanson, whatever” Kol said, crouching beside of the fallen heretic just like he had done with him hours before. “You broke my neck, I would be more than happy to rip your heart off as thanks, but we need information”

“Classic” he just sit in the parking and look to them with debauchery in voice. “I supposed then you will give some of your blood to heal”

“If you want to live” Say Niklaus.

“Let get something straight” Ivan get up, going back two steps to face the family. “I have a white oak stake, the last one, that is indestructible by the way, so I can use many times I want”

“Are you threatening us?” Asked Elijah, and Ivan thanks that he didn’t take any offensive way to say it.

“I’m just showing the facts” The heretic told with the hands up “I have the weapon to kill any of you, and if you kill me, dear brother Koliah dies” saying the name Koliah again, made Kol push him right on a tree, showing up his real vampire face.

“Hear a thing you little shit” Kol yelled full of anger, but then the other interrupt.

“No, hear a thing you” The witch said full of almost the same anger as Kol. “I was happy the way I was, far away of any of you, especially you” he looked right to Kol face, centimeters of distance to yours. “But my life is bounded to yours, so call it destiny, luck or karma, I don’t care, but I just want to be forgotten again, to never look in your face again”

“I hate to admit, but I liked all this furious attitude” Speak Klaus with a great smile in face. “Now...” he got close to the boy and look deeply in his eyes, the pupils dilating, trying to compel “We need to you tell everything about how you was turned to us”

“Why do you even want to know about it, is just ask to him” He pointed to Kol, still looking in the hybrid eyes, making Klaus smile fade away, while one appears on Ivan face. “I knew that Originals could compel vampires and hybrids, but I'm real glad that didn’t work at the last second”

“His witch side still a pain in the ass” Kol said, pressing the boy neck harder. “Let’s break some bones to see if the vampire side is good enough”

“Or maybe more bites will make him spit it out”

“Better, I know a way!” Affirmed Kol, with a psychopath smile “We can find this girl that he was talking to. They look like very close friends”

The smile in Ivan face disappear completely, then was consumed by rage.

“Stay away from her!” He start to debating, but Kol just pressed the neck, making more blood come out from the bite wound.

“Enough” Elijah cut the conversation, making them all look to him. “Maybe a civilized conversation would be more efficient” speech the oldest, getting close, and removing Kol hand of Ivan neck. “Maybe we can get some deal?”

“You are the older, aren’t you?” Ivan asked while rub his hurt neck

“What make you think that”

“You’re the only one who haven’t done any shit until now” Ivan said, walking by Kol and Klaus. “I will talk to you first, only you.” he said to Elijah “We are not animals, at least the majority of us” he looked to Niklaus, who growled to him. “I have to pay the hotel room anyway”


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah was accommodated in a chair in the same hotel room that Ivan ran away a few moments ago, this one was in front of the broken window, making a spell to fix the damage he had done, and with a few words, the window was good as new. Then the younger was back sitting in the bed in front of the Original.

“Can I offer something? Water? Bourbon? A blood bag?” The boy said while getting a little package from his suitcase.

“I’m fine, thanks” Elijah spoken, narrowing his eyes while saw the boy take a little root from the package.

“ _Incendia”,_ then the root started to burn slowly, leaking a little smoke layer in the place.

“Sage, isn’t it?” Elijah asked when felt the scent in the air.

“A little privacy isn’t bad when have two Original vampires outside” The boy putted the burning sage in the nightstand then looked to the original. “I’m only talking to you because you are the only Original who has at least a little of honor, and I know that I can trust on your word, Elijah” the boy said with calm “So, ask what you want, I will be happy to answer but with one condition, you guys have to leave me alone”

“You didn’t do it for you, did you?” Deduced Elijah, with no anger or higher tone, completely normal. “Was for that girl” he saw the boy reaction, calming down and becoming more relaxed. “Is she your girlfriend?”

“God, no” Laughed Ivan, and Elijah relaxed, seeing that he was right, and the civilized choice was a better choice. “Her name is Astrid, she is my sister”, and that revelation made Elijah a little surprised. “I turned her right after I become a vampire.”

“That’s why you saved Kol” Elijah deduced “If he died, she would die too”

“I don’t care if I die, but if anything happens to her...” Ivan breathed heavily “She was the only one who always was by my side, even when I was the martyr of our coven. She the only reason that I still here today”

“Family isn’t always easy, I can speech for myself” The Mikaelson spoken. “Is very noble of you do that for her” he praised “You have my word, than any of us, me or my brothers, won’t will do anything that could hurt her” Ivan nods with the head, with a little smile. “But now I would like to hear about you, mainly how can you be a witch and a vampire at the same time”

“A heretic” The hybrid clarified “I was born a very special kind of witch, and by special I mean abomination” he tell with disgust “They named me siphoner, I couldn’t produce any type of own magic, but if I touch any type of magic, I have the ability to siphon, drain and convert, to my own magic temporarily, and use by myself”

“By anytype of magic you mean...?” Asked Elijah

Then the boy just put his hand up, then put it on the bite wound. Was there for a little time now, not enough to make some real effect, but was leaking blood and getting a bad looking. A little red glow came from the heretic hand, and in a few seconds, the bite was completely gone. No mark. No venom. Just a pretty healthy neck. That make Elijah a little surprised.

“Everything supernatural.” Explained the heretic “Amulets, curses, objects, spells casted by other witches, others creatures, like a witch, a werewolf, even a vampire” he tell while was gesticulating “That’s how I still can do magic. When a witch die, she lost all her connection with the nature, but I never had one, just the ability to drain from another font. I drain my magic from the own continuous vampirism in my body”

“Well, that’s explain a lot” Elijah answers “So your sister? She is a heretic too?”

“Here’s the problem, she isn’t” Ivan affirmed, with a happy face now “When I became a vampire, all my emotions were high, I didn’t was thinking well and acted by impulse. Was a time when “vampire” wasn’t even a real name, in my mind, every witch turned would keep their powers with no problem” he said sadly “I was angered with myself. She was the only one who always was there for me, then I cursed her to live like that”

“You can’t blame yourself forever”

“The fault isn’t all mine” Ivan looked with fire in the eyes “Koliah has a great percentage of guilt in all that. I could die with no problem, would be a priceless prize to my coven then I could go find some peace, but when I woke up, I was in transition, not in the Other Side”

Elijah could almost touch all the fury in the air, and didn’t blame that child for all that. He knew how was the feeling of self reject. When he became a vampire, a monster, was all that he could feel for himself, after what he has done with Tatia. But there’s still a question:

“How did you even got vampire blood in your system?” Asked the Original.

“Your brother can answer this for himself” He looked to Elijah with a angry face, almost like mention his brothers was worst then drinking acid. “Oh, yeah, my life was so useless that he didn’t even remember all the chaos that he has done with my life.” then he laughed with sarcasm “Sorry, death”

“I don’t want to be the spoiler, or the one who take sides but isn’t his fault” Elijah say while look to the floor then the boy confuse eyes. “That’s a courtesy of my mom, the original snake”

“I thought your mother was killed” Ivan asks “Twice. How could this be his fault?”

“My mom was a very powerful witch, as you seem to know, wouldn’t surprise me if she found a way of her spells keep working after her death” Explain Elijah “After all, we, and her immortality spell, still pretty fine right now.”

“What are you saying? That your mother erased his memories?”

“Exactly what I'm saying. But if I have understand everything well, you can, what word you used?” Elijah searched for the word “Siphon, is that right? The spell off him”

Ivan was silent for a few moments. A thousand of thoughts and paranoias was surrouding his mind, then the only thing that he could answer was:

“No”

A little pop was head from the nightstand, making Ivan get a quick fright, and then looking at it, the sage was all burned and reduced to ashes. The privacy spell was over. Ivan breathed heavily getting his calm back and then get up.

“I don’t have any more sage, this conversation is over” He said with a little of anger in his voice, and a little disappointment too. He packed up his things then was going to the door.

“Ingvarr” Elijah called with calm, trying to stop the boy, but then he stopped.

“I’m sorry” Ivan said, turning to him “But I...I can’t do it. Isn’t only rage that have on those memories, it just get worse. Have mine worst weaknesses, mine worst acts, things that I don’t proud about myself and had a pain to burry all that, things that just would make me a bigger target to any vampire. I just...” He stopped for a second to breath “I can’t. Elijah you gave your word to me.”

The Original was static, he could feel the pain and remorse being expelled from the heretic body.

“I just want to live the much I can with Astrid, normal as possible, she is the only thing that I have left”

The Hanson couldn’t even say anything, the door was invaded once more by a vampiric speed, and moments after, Ivan was again pressed to a wall, once again with a hand around his neck.

“That’s bad to you, as you need my blo--” Before Klaus could finish, he noticed that the poisonous bite, his bargain, was gone, making he just more angry. “How did you even done that?”

Ivan hands find Klaus hand around his neck, and the same red glow from before, the siphoning glow, inflicted pain on Niklaus that fall on his knees. And before one more step, and another Original, this time the younger, was in his front, blocking his way. Then his look turned to Elijah’s.

“You gave me your word. I trusted you”

“And I will keep it” Elijah affirmed, getting close to Kol, soon enough to see a angry Klaus getting up again, ready to rip some hearts off. “Brothers, let’s keep calm. He already told everything that we need to know, and by the deal, he is free to go and never worry with us again”

Klaus was furious, and still tried to grab the heretic spine by the back, but Elijah speed to stop him first.

“That was the deal, let him go”, Elijah warned, holding tight Niklaus arm. The room was silent for some moments, until Elijah freed Niklaus arm, and Kol stepped back. “Thanks”

Ivan just gave a little nod to Elijah as accomplishment, then walk in the door direction. But when he give one more step, Kol hand find the back of his head and his mouth, and quickly, the heretic was in the floor with the neck broken.

“No!” Elijah couched beside the body to see the strange angle that the neck was, would leave hours to he wakes up.

“I’m sorry brother, but I'm not very happy with people trying to manipulate me” Kol spoken and high and good tone.


End file.
